Saturday Night Music Challenge
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: Can you type while a song plays? I gave this challenge a shot and it came out like this.


**Disclaimer:** The idea isn't mine. My dear **foxdvd** wrote her answer to this challenge, which was originally shown in Live Journal, I believe. I just loved the whole concept and tried to give it a shot too, with the characters of my favourite show, CSI, and specially to my favourite pairing.

The idea is to put your music player in random and, during ten songs, type something (a little piece of fiction) that relates to the song that was picked up. But you must only write until the exact moment the song ends. Then another song will come up and you shall adapt/write a new piece to that song.

These were the songs that my iTunes Top 50 Most Played Playlist picked up tonight:

**

* * *

**

Shivaree's 'Goodnight Moon'

This night would be different. While driving to back to his house, Nick kept saying to himself that this night would be different from all the others that had passed since his abduction. How many times had he wondered what he should do, once the lights were all out and the wind started blowing against the glass?

He knew that probably it was too soon yet for his nightmares to be over. The fear he had had of the monsters under the bed (while he was a kid) had been replaced by the fear of being all alone, in his bed, and close his eyes, only to remember the terrifying moments he had spent, buried alive, six feet under.

But this night, Nick lay on his bed and waved all those fears away. The fear he had gained of the moon was gone. This night, he wasn't going to wish for the sun to come up again.

Nick closed his eyes, saying goodnight to the moon and sleeping peacefully for the first time since the kidnapping.

**

* * *

**

Snow Patrol's 'Somewhere a Clock is Ticking'

Grissom was losing it. The feeling that there was something that he had missed that could make impossible the task of finding Sara was haunting him. He knew that Natalie Davis' miniatures were always perfect and real.

Sara wasn't afraid to die, but Grissom knew that if she was conscient, she would be scared as hell. The doll's arm was still waving but he knew that would probably stop soon. The battery would end and the miniature would die. And if Sara was still under that damn car, it would mean, once again, that despite the capture of the Miniature Killer, she would have succeeded.

A clock was ticking… Little by little, time was running out. Grissom wished he would just find the clock and be able to unplug it, giving them more time to think and find Sara. But the clock was hidden far away…

So was the woman to whom he could do most anything… The woman he had just found his way into.

**

* * *

**

The Hush Sound's 'Weeping Willow'

Catherine sat on her car, parked out front the ME's office. Eddie, her Eddie, the damn bastard that had sucked all her money, screwed every showgirl in town had died. She had almost lost Lindsay too, the light of her life.

Now, having ID-ed his body, she was wondering if she would do something to bring him back.

Her tears on the steering wheel, Catherine realized that that chapter was over. One last kiss and she had said goodbye to him. IT had to be this way…

But the weep would continue long after, and she knew it.

**

* * *

**

Taking Back Sunday's 'Cute Without the E (Acoustic Version)'

Sofia knew it. She just knew it so well that this time, she had screwed her life, big time. She had always got what she wanted, he had always been there for her, even before everything that had happened between them, intimately, and now she had just gone and betrayed him, behind his back.

He hadn't even wanted to hear her excuses. Having stood at her door for hours, waiting for her while she was betraying him, had been over too much.

Rage… It would just come suddenly and destroy everything. But she knew she deserved his rage and fury.

She just regretted having done it. The look on his eyes when he had just stormed out had been as painful as if she had pressed her service pistol against his head.

And his heart was bleeding as if she had pressed the trigger. She was sure of it.

**

* * *

**

My Chemical Romance's 'To The End'

God! It was his time now. Even Warrick had already gotten married. Nick had always wondered if he would ever find the RIGHT woman, the ONE perfect for him. But being already on his fast way to his forties, it was getting harder to find someone who give him the certainty of being there with him until the end.

Someone who would be okay enough to say goodbye to a single life and welcome a couple life. Someone who be willing to accept him.

He thought he had found that woman, finally. Until the end… when she had gone to Boulder City, for good.

**

* * *

**

Dream Theater's 'Another Day'

To live another day. One foot after the other, seizing life. This had been the goal that Nick had decided to follow for the rest of his life, as he walked through the doors of the Crime Lab for the first time ever since his kidnapping.

But everywhere he'd look, there it was: mercy on other's eyes. Big silence when he entered a room. Coldness all over Grissom's words, when he had welcomed him back.

It didn't help him a little. Nick handled this situation for a few months until the moment that his strength left him and he broke down. He knew he would never recover from that traumatic experience if he stayed in Vegas.

So, one day, he just packed his stuff and left, leaving that damn town behind. Going back to his home, to his family. To the place where he knew he would find the peace of mind he needed, just to live another day… until the end of his life.

**

* * *

**

Blink-182's 'Always'

There they were, once again. The same stupid situation. It had happened a few times before and he had been there, standing at her doorstep. Always his fault, him and his stupid jealousy and insecurities.

But he was trying to change, he really was, but sometimes he couldn't avoid to feel those all over again. And this time, she had said she had had enough.

He apologized. Swore he would change. Just to think of missing her smile and laughter, it killed him. He wanted to hold her, touch her, feel her… Kiss her, all night. Always.

Was she willing to give him yet another chance? He wondered if she was. He wondered if she loved him that much.

When she opened the door, her hands trembling, he realized they were dying, little by little. But until the moment they died for real, he was going to have this woman. Her arms around his neck and her lips against his, assured him that.

They always did… Always.

**

* * *

**

Three Days Grace's 'Never Too Late'

Was it too late to go back and ask for his love again? This journey on Boulder hadn't fulfilled her expectations and she knew that maybe he wasn't willing to take her back. She had been selfish and went on this without him. Why would he accept her back?

On the other side, he had said he was going to wait for her. She had helped him so much during those sleepless nights, when he thought everything was turned so upside down that the best would be if he just picked up a gun and shot.

She had taught him that everything would once come back to what it should be, everything would be all right. She had been there for him, loved him and he had thanked her that. Was he going to be there for her now, when she needed him so much? She had just realized she needed him, really needed him, to stay alive.

Was it too late?

**Creed's 'With Arms Wide Open'**

He had just got the news. Despite being on his way to divorce her, Tina had called him to tell him something that would change his life forever.

Was he ready to be a father? Warrick didn't know. A little tear fell from his eyes when he thought about actually having a kid. The role he would have to play, was he good enough for it? Welcome a baby, teach him everything, for him/her to be a good person. Trying to avoid the mistakes that Warrick himself had commited.

Taking a deep breath, he relized that whatever happened, he would always love that little one. Hell, he already did, more than his own life. And he would take him, with arms wide open, and teach him everything he had learned in his life, with his job, his mistakes, and all the (few) things he had done right until now. Teach him everything he knew.

Specially love…

* * *

­­­­**Dream Theater's 'I Walk Beside You (Live Version)'**

She fought back the tears that were clouding her eyes. Never before had she expected him to say these words to her. All her life she had been hurt, by the rudeness of her father, the obsession that her mother had had for her job, the rumours that stabbed her like knifes of being a career alpinist…

But he had found her. And loved her. And now he had just confessed all the he felt in his soul for her. He had said he would drain all her pain, take her hand and show her the right path, just follow her until the end of the world, whatever it took.

She felt the same, but she had been afraid to confess him that. But the hope that he had given her these last months, vowing that the sun would always rise again, had made her struggle not to give up on him, not to give into her fear.

He swore he would walk beside her. And for the first time on her life, Sofia felt safe… She felt at home.

**A/N: **Okay. This is… not as I wanted it to be, but damn, it is really hard to write something decent in such a little time. I did my best, I really did. These were some of my favourite songs, I think it helped a little. Hope you like it.


End file.
